Lelouch's Love Letter
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch tries to find out who wrote a love letter to him.


Note: Code Geass is not owned and created by me.

Lelouch Lamperouge woke up and saw a letter on the ground. Lelouch noticed that it was a letter for him. Lelouch picked up the letter and started reading it: "Lelouch you are the kindest, best looking, and coolest guy in the world. Seeing you everyday is an honor. I love you."

Lelouch said "This is a good letter, but I don't know who the letter is from. Whoever wrote this is probably a shy and mysterious person. Well I'll find out who wrote it."

C. C. asked "What's going on?"

Lelouch replied "I got a love letter, but I don't know the writer's name. It could of been written by you."

C. C. said "Yeah right."

Lelouch proudly said "I know that you think I'm a cool guy. Since the letter was in my house and you live here my point is proven."

C. C. said "No Lelouch."

Lelouch asked "Don't you think I'm the most attractive guy that you've ever met?"

C. C. replied "Of course, but I didn't write the letter."

Lelouch proudly said "I'll find out who wrote the letter soon."

C. C. said "It was probably Shirley. She seems like the person who would write a silly love letter like that."

Lelouch said "I'll ask her."

C. C. said "But if she didn't write the letter it could lead to an awkward moment."

Lelouch said "Don't worry. I'll ask her in a subtle way."

10 minutes later Lelouch handed Shirley the love letter and asked "Did you write this thing?"

Shirley replied "I'm sorry Lulu, but I didn't write it. I could write one for you if you want."

Lelouch said "No thanks. I doubt that you could beat the brilliant writing this letter author has. I'm excited to meet this person."

Suzaku walked by and asked "What's going on Lelouch?"

Lelouch replied "A talented write wrote me a love letter."

Suzaku asked "Who wrote it?"

Lelouch said "I don't know the person's name. It apparently isn't C. C. or Shirley. That eliminates my 2 main suspects."

Suzaku said "Maybe Kallen wrote the love letter."

Kallen walked by and said "No way dude."

Lelouch thought about suspects and said "Oh no. I think I know who wrote the love letter. I need to go home now."

Suzaku said "But school hasn't even started yet."

Lelouch said "Tell the teachers I'm sick." Lelouch ran home.

C. C. said "You have a solid record of skipping school."

Lelouch said "I don't have time to discuss my impressive records. I think that 1 of the Black Knights found out my secret identity and wrote this love letter."

C. C. said "Yeah right. I doubt that any of the Black Knights would ever get a crush on you."

Lelouch proudly said "I'm more charming than you think I am. I'm a prince so I'm like the prince of charm." C. C. rolled her eyes. Lelouch said "Ohgi could of written the love letter."

C. C. said "He's in love with Villetta."

Lelouch said "Diethard is a good suspect too."

C. C. said "He's not smart enough to figure out your secret identity. Plus he likes me."

Lelouch said "Rakshata could of written it."

C. C. said "Actually that's possible."

Lelouch smiled and said "I know that she wrote the love letter. I'm going to find her and talk to her about it."

Lelouch (dressed as Zero) met up with Rakshata. Zero said "Rakshata there's an important situation going on. That's why I needed to talk to you alone."

Rakshata asked "What's going on Zero?"

Zero said "I need you to admit the truth. You know my secret identity and you're in love with me. In fact you wrote a love letter for me."

Rakshata said "I'm sorry Zero, but your mask isn't attractive enough for me to get a crush on you. Also I don't know your real name. I'm sorry."

Kaname Ohgi walked by and asked "What's going on Zero?"

Zero replied "A very mysterious person wrote a very mysterious love letter."

Ohgi said "Well that's very sweet."

Zero said "But finding the writer is a challenge."

Ohgi replied "Don't worry about it Zero. Since the person wrote a letter for you they clearly love you and the person will reveal who she is when she's ready."

Zero said "Great point. Thank you Ohgi. You're smarter than I thought you were."

Ohgi asked "Did you assume I wasn't very smart?"

Zero replied "You seemed like a person that got C and D grades at high school."

Lelouch went back home. Lelouch said "I was wrong about Rakshata. She didn't write the love letter. It seems like I'll never find the person who loves me the most."

C. C. asked "Can I look at the love letter?"

Lelouch said "Okay. Maybe you'll be able to recognize the author's style of handwriting."

C. C. said "This looks like something that you would write."

Lelouch read the love letter again and said "Oh yeah. I wrote this a few weeks ago to myself. I forgot that I wrote it."

C. C. asked "Why would you write a love letter to yourself?"

Lelouch proudly replied "Because I'm a very handsome and talented writer. Sometimes I need a reminder of how great I am so I remind myself with these high quality and award worthy love letters. I'm going to write another love letter for me."

C. C. said "You're a weird writer dude."

The next week Lelouch found the latest love letter he wrote to himself, but he forgot that he wrote it. He said "I'm going to find who wrote this love letter."


End file.
